


One day I´ll have you beg

by Cry_Kitty



Series: Asra x reader [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Asra x reader - Freeform, Begging, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Cuddling, Doggy Style, F/M, Foreplay, GenderNeutral!Reader, Hair-pulling, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, genderneutral reader, lots of foreplay, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: The reader wants Asra to experince the same amount of affection and attention that he constantly showers them with.>>Asra x genderneutral!reader smutBecause I gotta write something for my beautiful, colourful baby





	One day I´ll have you beg

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo after months I finally downloaded this game and WHOA  
> I´m taking Asra´s route and omg... my heart is exploding from love

There were many ways for describing Asra. All of his patterns and colours were dancing vividly in front of your inner eye, every lovable quirk and habit that you´d come to know had its place tightly fixated in your heart. Even though you never verbally referred to your relationship as “soulmates”, the term seemed very fitting. In those overflowing varieties of possible descriptions, you however always found yourself walking down the path of thinking about his caring, selfless and devoted type. Asra was way too pure for this world. Not in a sexual sense - he was nowhere near as “clean” as the creamy white of his hair - but in a sense of being able to love in a way that many people forget after their first heartbreak.

Asra´s love for you had always been whole. He could spend hours and hours putting you in the center of his attention and would never get tired of it. Sometimes, you feared that he would actually neglect himself in some instance, just to find that he possessed a good level of self-care. Just how much love could fit in half a heart?

There was just one thing that made you sad. As much as you infinitely loved and appreciated his worry for your needs, you wanted to tend to his as well. The magician had a huge thing for foreplay, yet while he worshipped your body like something the gods themselves formed and put on earth, he rarely let any space for his body to receive the same care.

It was something you thought about constantly. And you were determined to show him how much you cherished every millimetre of his body and soul tonight. It wasn´t his birthday, it wasn´t your anniversary. It was something that needed to be done. You couldn´t let Asra walk around and be oblivious to how much you loved him.

Today he had gone to visit Muriel. You did your best to be nothing but friendly and honest to the gentle giant who didn´t welcome your presence in his home. It was probably jealousy. Seeing your best friend spending more time with their partner and neglecting your friendship was a tough thing to witness. You tried to feel empathetic for Muriel and therefore let Asra often spend time alone with his old friend.

While he was gone, you were trying to prepare for the special night. Faust was hanging over the blue-blotted bedpost in ribbons. It came to no surprise that the colourful magician loved to experiment with paint. “Hello, pretty lady.” You cooed and scooped her up in your hands.  _Friend!_  She eyed you with her button-like eyes and you always pictured an actual smile edging on her face.

“I want to spend time with Asra tonight. Could you maybe check up on Julian for us? We haven´t seen him in a while.” The small snake seemed to think for a moment, tilting her head to the side and sticking her tongue out, zigzagged like a Jacob’s ladder . Like this, she looked spot-on like a stuffed animal or a doll and you wondered if there were actually snakes that were fluffy.

 _Squeeze?_  “Yes, you can squeeze him.” As happy as a sandboy the familiar snaked her way out of the shop, probably humming if she were able to, and you put clean sheets on the large mattress. Looking around in your bedroom, you came to think of how lovely your little home was. The inside was painted with traces of Asra, which melted in with the rest of the furniture as if they were firmly fixed within the house. His books were splayed all over the floor and window sills and every raised surface was littered with candles of all sorts and forms. They gave off a calming, sweet and spicy scent and he often lit them all with a mere move of his hand. As always, he hadn´t bothered to use actual bookmarks so there were some of your bobby pins, his clothes and leaves sitting between the pages. You chuckled internally and tidied the mess up just a little bit.

Before your partner came home, you took a steaming bath, relaxing as the warmth kissed your body. Asra loved all kinds of scents and the smoothness of your skin, often sticking his nose to your neck or your chest and feeling your texture with his cheeks. After you dressed in something that he would love to help you out of later on and dried your hair, the familiar sound of the front door filled the house with the light laughter of the shopkeeper´s bell.  

Excitedly hurrying down the stairs like a small child, you tackled Asra in a hug. He smelled of the cold night outside, the faint scent of myrrh clinging to his coat. The soft wool on top of his head was even more dishevelled than usual, indicating that he´d hurried on his way back, and you reached up to gently calm the waves of creamy white hair. His warm laughter filled your ears and he held you tight, right away nuzzling into your hair and avidly inhaling the fresh scent. His cold nose bumped against your cheek as you shared a hello kiss and you felt the corners of his lips tilt upwards. “Mhh. Coming home to such a beautiful sight – why did I leave again?”

You giggled and playfully rolled your eyes, the blush that rose to your cheeks nonetheless obvious and he pinched them gently as he noticed. “Come into the bedroom in ten minutes, I´ve got a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” His gaze shifted, getting deeper as his eyes glinted like the stars outside. A knowing smirk splayed over his face and he chuckled while he took off his light coat. You always scolded him to wear something thicker in the cold weather, but he just laughed it off and claimed to feel like a humbug if he did. Carefree, loyal, warm Asra.

When he took the stairs he was only wearing one of his soft pants and lose shirts, top buttons undone in a playful manner as he strode confidently into the bedroom where a smile pulled at his lips as he found you sitting in the open window. The cool night air caressed your body and cooled your glowing skin. His bare feet padded against the wooden floor as he stopped in the middle of the room and he crossed his arms with a casual smirk.

“I´m here, as requested, my liege.”

As much as you wanted to indulge, you seemingly paid him no mind as you stood up and walked over to the closet. “Take your clothes off and lay on the bed.” Your voice wavered between your own eagerness and calm domination, yet you had no doubt that Asra noticed your struggle only too well. The lingering awareness of his presence behind you made your hackles rise in a satisfying build-up of tension as you heard the light creasing and shifting and dipping of the mattress and sheets.

With a thin smile you turned around to eye him. He looked like candy, sprawled out on the bed over the many pillows butt-naked, one hand tangled in his locks while his golden skin called out for your touch. Asra was a five star meal and he knew, judging from the gleeful glint in his eyes as he watched you slowly lose your will to draw this out. How could anyone resist him? Reminding yourself of the situation, you shook out of it and took a breath. Asra was usually the dominant one, the one to make you beg and shake and tremble until you gave in to him with all you could offer. Not tonight, you told yourself.

Slowly, you turned around fully and unbuttoned the loose dress shirt. It was one of Asra´s favourites and as you slowly led it glide over your shoulders until it touched the ground with a satisfying thump, Asra´s Adam´s apple drily bumped over his throat. His deep, passionate gaze wandered over all places the shirt had obscured from view, eyes reflecting the glint of your moisturized skin.

Taking a few long strides, you reached the bed and sat down between his legs. Vice his usual reaction of pulling you closer immediately and drowning you in kisses and caresses of his big, warm hands, you stopped him, his arms in mid-air.

“Hands behind your head.”

Realization dawned on Asra´s face as he slowly carried out your order, his tongue poking out to wet his lower lip in anticipation. Like a tiger stalking its prey you leaned down to him and caught his lips in a lazykiss. The warmth of his mouth added to your alreay heated skin and just as he was about to deepen the kiss, you pulled back. A tiny whine escaped his throat, almost not audible. The long muscles in his arms trembled with the wish to pull your head back down by your hair but he took control. For now.

“So what is the surprise exactly?” He cooed, eyes darting over your body in his appreciating way of hunger.

“Me, of course.” You chuckled, letting him exhale in light laughter just to grab his hair to yank it upwards and smother him in a kiss the next second. Asra´s reply was instant, a low growl vibrating in his throat as he kissed you back for the second time. Your warm chest bumped against his and his arms twitched once more. Fingers weaved tightly in your lover´s hair, your mouth leaving his as it moved down to appreciate his jaw with kisses that turned to little bites once they reached his neck.

At the same time, your hand travelled down his body to his already warm cock, slowly stroking so it would be just enough to coat him in light, yet not overwhelming pleasure. Asra was practically purring by now, hips pushing into your hand very slightly to encourage your actions, as if he knew you would pull away if he was to insistent. The sudden display of dominance had ebbed away into the calming depths of your caresses, but you didn´t plan on keeping it that way. His eyes had closed and seeing how much he enjoyed the attention made your heart jump with joy. Your tender affection travelled down to his chest and you licked his right nipple like a cat, making him exhale as you proceeded to tweak it lightly with your teeth. You left a trail of bites and kisses along his torso and noticed your own hunger for him almost becoming unbearable, loving every inch of his skin and cock while you studied how your love´s body twisted and pushed into your touch. A silent chant of your name left Asra´s lips as satisfaction slowly turned to hunger.

Your light touches stopped being enough and Asra cracked his eyes open, watching your wandering lips as his throat ran dry. After what felt like too long, your mouth finally arrived at the center of his lust and your partner craned his neck to watch but you yanked his head back in place after a playful wink. Asra let out a silent moan at the pull, parting his lips to exhale while his heart hammered in his chest. Your hand left the thick white hair, parting with a single tug to remind him to keep his head back which he took with a smirk.

You pushed his knee aside and slowly, let your tongue run over his shaft while you fondled his balls. Asra bit his lip to stop sounds from escaping as he remembered the open window but you teased and mouthed at his sensitive tip while your hand pumped his shaft and finally engulfed his waiting cock in your warmth. From the way his arms strained and twitched to keep in their place, you payed attention to bob your head all the slower up his cock. Asra bared his teeth and bit his lip while trying to keep his own body under control. It felt like his limbs didn´t belong to him, like they served another master and he let out a loud, frustrated growl.

You wanted to see him shudder, to make him come undone in slow, drawn-out cries of pleasure and tease him until he ultimately broke. Just this once you wanted to be the one to spoil him with attention and love until he came with a scream.

One of your hands slowly raked its nails up the smooth, golden-brown leg, sinking into his thigh as you suddenly quickened the pace of your bobbing mouth and Asra found himself sailing rapidly into the stream of release. His hips bucked upwards and his muscles tensed and right before he could fall into the awaited abyss of pleasure, you pulled your mouth from his cock with a wet pop. Asra groaned, chest heaving and eyes glistening down at you with small tears. The raw emotion on his almost painfully grimacing face had you enchanted for a second or two until you smirked and lowered your mouth, not to take him in but to softly blow on the head. Your lover knitted his brows together, teeth clenching and frustration becoming stronger and stronger, yet he stilled.

Trying again, your mouth travelled down to his balls, taking one of them inside and sucking until you were sure Asra had calmed down from his high. The other one swiftly followed and a groan left his lips. You started the play from anew, sucking him off and working him up until he was moaning and twisting underneath your frame. Just as he was about to spill you suddenly slowed down your movements to a core-rotting, frustrating pace and denied him the awaited pleasure. Asra wasn´t begging yet, and you wanted him to. It continued for a few times, until he ultimately snapped, cock painfully errected and throbbing. He was just,  _just_ about to cum and you slowed down your mouth when suddenly, he broke his arms free of their invisible restrains and buried his fingers in your hair. While your head was being held in place your partner thrust up into your mouth, moaning ans swearing as he fucked your throat and came with a shuddering exhale while his mouth sloppily formed your name.

While Asra came down from the waves of his orgasm you leaned back on your legs and pouted. This hadn´t exactly been your plan… well, you would have to improvise now, while your lover´s lavender eyes watched you with a sleepy, satisfied smile. Sex was always a good sleep medicine for him.

“You broke the rules.”

His smile turned into a smirk, mocking and cheeky. “Did I?”

With a darkening gaze, you leaped forwards again and pulled his head down onto the mattress by his hair as you straddled his face. “You´re gonna get punished this time.” - “Yes, my liege.” His purple eyes gleamed and he licked his lips. Asra´s enthusiasm was without a doubt displayed to try and falter your attitude, but you didn´t relent this time. You rocked down against his obediently displayed tongue in short but quick movements. While you had to admit that getting your partner off had also turned you on massively, it came nowhere near his skills at giving excellent head. For some reason Asra was ruthlessly talented.

In seemingly no time he had you on the edge, licking and sucking right at the center of your pleasure. The playful glint in his eyes as he shifted his gaze upwards to look at you from under hooded eyes should´ve been a warning, but before you could react, your lover had flipped you around and was hovering above your abdomen. His hands bore into your thighs and he held them apart with an unearthly yet calming strength while his tongue pleasured your hole without mercy.

It had you almost screaming in pleasure and frustration yet you couldn´t bear telling him to stop. Asra´s name left your lips while you trashed and wailed, so,  _so_ close to the edge as he pulled back with a smirk that threatened to split his face in two.

The lack of your partner´s tongue had you want to protest and your furious stare found him smug and cleaning his lips. “Let´s turn this game around, shall we?” With a gentle pat on your bum, Asra indicated you to turn around, which you did with a scowl yet an undeniable itch for his cock. This time, you were on your hands and knees while he lined himself up to your entrance.

Not wanting to give up as you felt your initial plan crumbling, you pressed your lips together to keep from growling out his name. Asra´s gentle fingers combed the hair away from your neck and weaved into your strands for purchase as he slowly pushed in with ease. He was careful not to pull while your wet entrance easily gave way for his newly hardened cock and you hissed as his warmth seared into yours. The pleasure had your arms give out and your upper half slumped down while Asra searched for a better angle, finidng it as he leaned over while holding down your head. Normally, he would refrain from securing any of your bodyparts, but you guessed his actions were caused by your own attempt on making him obedient. Well, jokes on you.

The magician´s thrusts were quick and deep and he panted while he fucked you roughly into the mattress. From all the build-up you both were already edged, waiting desperately for release.

“You wanted – to have - me - beg?“ He asked snickering between thrusts, his voice nowhere near the usual calm and soft tune. It turned you on tremendously that he had chosen you to display this side of him, his dominant, rebellious and slightly sadistic one. The mockery dripped from his words and you clawed your nails into the sheets as you stubbornly pushed back to meet him with every thrust. “Beg for me, then.” As you didn´t answer him he momentarily lifted his hand from your hair to let it soothe the burning ache between your legs, eliciting a desperate groan from deep within your chest. And you begged, his name leaving your lips like it was the only word you knew in this mess of heat and rough passion. His warm, hoarse chuckle was interrupted by a moan of his own and without a struggle he let the depths of pleasure take over.

There was no way of drawing out the orgasm as it hit and shattered you from deep within, untangling every tense muscle and each wall as you came with a scream. Asra almost toppled you over and the both of you slumped down on the mattress.

When your dizzy mind had cleared, you looked to the side. It looked like Asra was fighting sleep, eyes closed and ready to doze off. His confidence was almost scary, sometimes. Without thinking, you propped yourself up on your elbows and pressed a kiss onto his temple. Asra´s lips curled into a smile at the contact and he audibly sighed, arms wrapping themselves around your waist to pull your close without opening his eyes once.

The warmth of his chest instantly made you sleepy and you pulled the covers over the both of you. “One day I´ll have you beg.” You muttered, already dozing off along with your partner. Whether he heard it or not, he didn’t answer, holding you tight and close.


End file.
